And Together They Wondered
by EverLore
Summary: He was sitting in the rain, thinking only of her. She leaned against her window and saw only his face. A OneShot HG fic.


****

_She could see him from her window in the girl's dormitory._

_His ebony hair was flattened against his head from the pouring rain and she wondered what he was doing down there. _

**

* * *

A shudder passed through his body, from the cold and wet that surrounded him.**

**He looked up at Gryfinndor Tower and even from his spot at the edge of the lake in the rain he could see her fire red hair in the window of the girls dormitory. And he wondered what she was thinking up there. **

_

* * *

As she watched him she could imagine his bright green eyes shining with his different emotions. Perhaps they were shining with joy, sorrow, love, fear, passion, anger, boredom or anything else._

_She rested her head in her hands and she wondered which of the emotions were shining in his eyes. _

**

* * *

Down by the lake he had no idea which emotion he felt, but most likely it was confusion that shone in his eyes.**

**For the past two years he had watched her without knowing why. **

**Why did he laugh whenever he heard her laugh? **

**Why did he feel like crying when tears formed in her eyes? **

**Why did he break into a grin when she smiled? **

**And why did his fists clench whenever she was insulted? **

**His eyes turned to the rough water of the lake and he wondered why. **

_

* * *

Earlier someone asked her why she was staring out of the window into the rain. She knew why, but she told the inquirer otherwise._

_She was staring out the window because he was in the rain and she loved him. She'd loved him for nearly seven years. Though she may have forgotten that she did for a few years in between. Now she remembered why. _

_She loved him for his spirit, _

_she loved him for his good humor, _

_she loved him for his loyalty,_

_she loved him for his smile, _

_she loved him for his eyes, _

_she loved him for his faults, _

_and she loved him for his virtues. _

_She opened her window and caught some rain drops in her hand. She wondered what he would do if he knew she loved him. _

* * *

**There was a reason he was in the rain, He had wanted to sort out him feelings about a red-head with soft chocolate brown eyes that crinkled with mirth when she laughed, whose whole being fell apart when she was sad, and who looked most beautiful when she had just woke up in the morning and had come down to the Common Room.**

**Several hours ago his best friend had asked him, "Do you love my sister?" Without thinking he had replied with a hasty, "No!" **

**He ran his hands through his hair and wondered why he lied. **

_

* * *

Her feet carried her down the corridor past suits of armor and conversing portraits. She was carried past mirrors, doors, and tapestries._

_She reached out, ran her hands along the smooth stone that made up the wall and she wondered where her feet could be taking her that was more important than being at the window. _

**

* * *

He leaned back and fell into the wet grass his arms spread wide. He turned to look in the direction of the tower.**

**She wasn't there. No longer was her fire red hair visible from seven stories up or her slender form lean against the frame of the window.**

**As he shut his eyes to keep out the rain he wondered where she had gone. **

_

* * *

Raindrops greeted her as she stepped out of the shelter of Hogwarts castle and onto the grounds._

_As she turned and headed towards the lake, her mind wandered back to when she was staring out the window at him and she wondered what in the world she was doing in the rain._

**

* * *

He stood up and let the rain wash over him. He was going to go inside to see her again. Now that he realized why, he was going to tell her, and he had it all worked out in his head.**

**As he turned to go he saw her standing the rain, water dripping from her robes and from her hair. She was so beautiful, and as he looked at her he wondered what it was that he was going to say.**

_

* * *

She walked up to him and asked if something was wrong. She wanted nothing more than to pull him into a warm embrace._

_She was told that he was just thinking. She took sudden interest in the grass beneath her feet and wondered if there was the slightest chance that she was what he had been thinking about. _

**

* * *

He didn't really trust his mouth to open, in fear that he would tell her something she may or may not want to hear.**

**As a matter of fact, he didn't trust anything to move. If he did it would be to take her into his arms and kiss her. Inwardly, he sighed and wondered why he didn't just do it. **

_

* * *

She looked up as he began to speak. She heard him talk about death, and what he would do if Voldemort came tomorrow._

"_If I were to die tomorrow, or maybe a month from now, or even twenty years into the future…" she looked into his beautiful green eyes as he spoke to her and she could feel the reverberations of his deep voice somewhere inside her chest, "there's something I want you to know…"_

_She bit her lip as he took a breath and she wondered what it was. _

* * *

**"I love you."**

**He looked away when he said it, then; when he looked back he saw her eyes were as wide as saucers.**

**He looked down at his feet and wondered how he could be such an idiot. **

_

* * *

She was surprised and before she could even think she could hear four words tumble from her lips in a whisper._

"_I love you too." _

_She watched him turn to look at her, and she wondered if she did the right thing._

_

* * *

**Together they broke into grins and Harry took Ginny into his arms and kissed her so passionately that both of them forgot they were standing in the rain and together they wondered why neither of them said anything before. **_


End file.
